


Loving a Nephilim- Part One

by DestielsBabyBoyJack



Series: Loving a Nephilim [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielsBabyBoyJack/pseuds/DestielsBabyBoyJack
Summary: I can’t believe what I just saw. Everything I was fine when I went to bed last night. Well, not completely fine. Jack was still missing, and we had no idea where he was or if he was ok. We’ve been searching for him for weeks. But then Dean got a phone call that changed everything.





	Loving a Nephilim- Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during 13x9

I wake up, sitting up and stretching. I pull on a bra, a tshirt, a pair of jeans and my Doc Martins, then search through Dean’s closet, picking out a golden brown flannel that reminded me of Jack’s eyes when he used his powers. My mind wanders, picturing Jack’s face; his grey eyes, the color of the sky before a storm, and his smile with some of the deepest dimples I’ve ever seen. I pictured his golden brown hair that I loved to run my fingers through when we were cuddling on the couch and I was showing him yet another classic Disney movie. I sigh, scrubbing a tear from my cheek, and wander into the living room of the bunker to find the brothers.

I find them sitting at the table, Sam on his laptop and Dean sitting with a bag of food in front of him. I hug Sam from behind and walk over to sit on my hunters’ lap. He wraps an arm around my waist, and cup Dean’s cheek in my hand, kissing him deeply. Suddenly Dean’s phone rings; he shows it to Sam before answering. He puts it on speaker and sets it down.

“Hi, Jody.” Dean and I say at the same time.

“Hi, Jody, what’s goin on?” Sam chimes in.

“Hey boys, hi Nyssa; I got something for ya. Friend of mine from the Bismark PD called with a lead. Said that a local artist was found dead with his eyes burned out.” Jody’s voice comes over the line.

“Sounds angel-y,” Dean frowns, digging takeout containers out of the bag.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, except for that there was a witness. The victim’s girlfriend. She pegged someone at the scene. She gave the police a description. I think it’s your boy.” We talk for a while before Dean hangs up.

“You can’t seriously think Jack did this. At least not on purpose. Right? Because if you do, you’re wrong. Jack isn’t evil, he’d never harm anyone. Not intentionally. You know that.” I look back and forth between my boyfriend and his brother. They don’t say anything, so I leap up off Dean’s lap and storm out of the room, running up the stairs and out of the bunker. I let the door slam behind me, my hands curling into fists for a moment before I relax them.

“Jack, where are you? What are you doing? Please be ok...” I wrap my arms around my middle, staring at the ground and blinking tears away. Suddenly Sam comes outside and comes up behind me. I look over my shoulder at him. “Look, if you’re gonna try and convince me that Jack killed that man, on purpose or otherwise, you can save your breath. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Honey, I’m not gonna try to convince you of anything. But Dean is pretty amped up. Wanna sit in back with me?” He pauses when he sees my face, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. “Hey, listen to me. We’re gonna figure this out. We’re gonna find him. I promise.”

“Thanks, Sam. Love you. I call shotgun.” Sam chuckles; I pull away and wipe the tears off my cheeks just as Dean walks outside and opens the drivers side door of the Impala, climbing in and slamming the door behind him. I open the passenger side door door and fasten my seatbelt, while Sam climbs in the backseat. We start the drive to Bismark.

I stare out the window, watching the scenery pass by, and sneak glances at Dean’s face periodically. Finally I turn the radio all the way down and turn to my boyfriend, who looks sideways at me.

“What?” He asks tensely.

“If Jack did this, he didn’t mean to.” I shoot back. “He can’t control his powers very well yet. I don’t know what he’s doing, but I’ll bet my life it’s something to help us.”

“Yeah, I hope you’re right, Nyssa.”

“I am right, and you know it.” I sigh and turn the music back up. Finally we make it to the artist’s warehouse to talk to his girlfriend. Dean automatically reaches for my hand once we step out of the car, but I wrap my arm around Sam’s waist instead. We walk up to the artist’s warehouse and Dean knocks.

“That’s him,” she said, holding a picture of the nephilim. “Said his name was Jack, that he was a buyer.”

“Um, a buyer?” Sam asks, and the woman gestures to some paintings leaning against one wall. Sam nods. “Ah.”

“Some freaky stuff here.” Dean examines some of the paintings. “Derek had quite the imagination.”

“He hated that word.”

“What, ‘freaky’?” Sam asks.

“‘Imagination.’” His girlfriend replies. “He likes to think of his art more as reportage.” Dean rolls his eyes. I slap his arm gently. 

“Reportage? Reportage from where?”

“From the places he’d visit. Derek was a dreamwalker.”

Dean had been looking through the paintings, and he stops at one, calling over his shoulder.

“Sam.” Sam and I walk up behind us to look at the painting.

We thank the woman and pile into Baby. Dean nods at a coffee shop behind us. Sam climbs in the back seat and I sit up front. The younger Winchester pulls out their father’s journal to look up dreamwalker lore. Dean comes back shortly with two black coffees for him and his brother, and a vanilla cappuccino for me. He passes them out as Sam starts to talk.

“So, the lore on dreamwalking is pretty inconsistent. Uh, there are stories about it across numerous Native Ameri-“

“Sam, we gonna talk about it?” Dean cuts his brother off, and Sam looks up from the journal.

“What?”

“You saw that painting.”

“Yeah.”

“And?” Dean presses. “Well it looks like Jack gave up on us and is looking for Daddy.”

I make an indignant noise, and Sam argues. “Dean, we don’t know that.”

“Don’t we? A guy is dead. Look, I hate this too, but we’ve gotta be prepared.” I look at Dean wearily before glancing at Sam.

“To kill him.” Sam says, and I choke on my coffee, my hand flying up to cover my mouth.

“What?!” I turn a panicked gaze to Sam, and he reaches out to place a hand on my shoulder. I grip it so tight his fingers turn white, and he lets me.

“Look, this isn’t an I told you so.” Dean continues. “Okay? I mean... I actually like the kid. I do. But, I mean, we’re in worst-case scenario land.” I scoff and open the door, making Dean look over at me in shock when I slam it behind me. I storm around the front of the car and open the back door, scooting over to lean against Sam, who puts his arm around my shoulders that are shaking with rage. He squeezes gently and I lay my head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, but Dean, we need more information. I mean...” Sam sighs. “We gotta figure out what Jack wanted, how- how dreamwalking even works.”

Dean sighs heavily. “Ok, well then let’s go to a reservation. Let’s talk to a- a chief or a tribal leader.”

“Or, we talk to a dreamwalker. I hacked into Derek’s email, he’s been corresponding with another dreamwalker for months, a girl named Kaia Nieves. He had been trying to coach her, to teach her to control her power.”

“All right. Where is she?” Sam rattles off the name and address of a treatment center. Dean puts the address in his phone, starts the car, and heads out. I scrub angry tears out of my eyes, and Sam kisses the top of my head, rubbing his thumb over my shoulder.

Dean stops the car in front of the treatment center, and we get out, listening to Sam. “So... Kaia never knew her father. Her mom died in an accident when she was twelve, so her aunt took her in, and then she died... cancer.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah, been on her own ever since, until her OD and arrest.”

“Bad hand.” Dean remarks.

“Yeah.”

“No wonder she ended up here.”

When we walk into the treatment center, someone points us in the direction he went. We open the door and my face lights up at the sight of my nephilim standing there.

“Jack!!” Sam yells.

“Sam?” Jack turns toward us.

Suddenly the woman he’s with kicks him in the back of the knee, causing him to go down, and punches him in the face. She jerks her wrist out of his grip and runs away. I fall to my knees next to him, taking his face in my hands.

“Are you ok, are you hurt?!” I search his face before pulling him into my arms. I smile as I feel him curl his body around mine like he always does. Sam and Dean stop next to us.

“She hit me.” Jack says, bewildered.

“Yeah, good.” Dean says harshly as he pulls Jack to his feet. Sam reaches a hand down to help me to my feet.

“No, she’s getting away. I-“ Jack waves a hand in the direction the girl went.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Dean puts a hand on his chest, and Sam puts a hand on his arm until he stops and looks at us. “Hey, we’re not letting you anywhere near her until you tell us what’s going on.”

“Dean, stop it. Quit being an ass. Don’t yell at him.” I wrap my arm around the nephilim’s waist, and he wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me tight against his side.

“No, I need her,” he growls in frustration.

“You need her like you needed Derek?” Sam asks him.

“Yes. You... you don’t... I’m- I’m doing this for you.”

“Oh, you killed Derek for us?” Dean glares at the nephilim.

“Dean, what the hell!!” I glare at him.

“Derek’s dead?” Jack says slowly.

“Wait, hold on a second. Jack, tell us what happened. Everything.” Sam puts up a hand.

“I left to try and get a grip on my powers.” Jack explains. “I wanted to prove to you that I’m good, to do one good thing. So I did the thing you wanted the most. I experimented, opening doors to other worlds. I could almost do it, I could get right to the edge. But I couldn’t see, I could only feel around in the dark. I needed eyes. A seer.”

“A dreamwalker.”

“Yeah. So I researched, like you taught me. That’s how I found Derek. I didn’t know if it would work, but it did. He dreamwalked, and I joined him... in Apocalypse World. I could see what he saw... and I saw... and I saw her.”

“Her?” Sam asks.

“Your mother.” Jack looks at both brothers. “She’s alive.”

“What?” Dean asks, shocked.

“But she’s in danger.”

“Danger? W- what does that mean? What- what kind of danger?” Sam asks with concern in his tone.

“It’s easier if I show you.” The nephilim reaches a hand out to each brother, beckoning them closer. They lean in and he touches their temples. I watch the scene quietly. As Jack lowers his hands, they blink.

“Mom.” Dean says, and I grip their hands, squeezing them gently, smiling as they squeeze back before letting go.

“I was so close to her. I could have touched her. But Derek wasn’t strong enough to hold the connection.” Jack explains slowly.

“Wait. You didn’t burn him out?” Sam asks.

“Told you.” I say angrily. 

Jack frowns. “No, I stopped. Derek, he wasn’t strong enough, but he knew someone who was. Kaia, she’s the key.”

We walk over to the Impala, and open the doors. I climb in the back, scooting next to Jack, who wraps an arm around my shoulders. I lean into his embrace, putting a hand on his knee.

“I was so worried about you, Jack. I had no idea where you were, or if you were ok. I didn’t know if I would ever see you again.” I lean my head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Nyssa. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just didn’t want to take the chance I would hurt any of you.” Jack hugs me for a moment. “But it’s ok, I’m here now, I’m fine.”

“I’m just glad we found you. Don’t leave me again, ok?” I look up at Jack. He cups my cheek in his hand, leaning down to kiss me softly.

“I promise. I missed you, a lot.”

“Ok, thanks.” Sam hangs up his phone. “Cops are looking for Kaia, too. We gotta find her, fast.”

“You were right. About mom. You were right. This whole time, we should have been looking for her.” Dean says suddenly, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

“Dean I was just hoping, I didn’t know. Anyways, it doesn’t matter. Now that we do know-“

“We find her. No matter what it takes.” The older Winchester cuts his brother off. He looks into the rear view mirror at Jack for a second. “Kid, you ok?”

“Jack?” Sam turns around to look at the nephilim. I turn my head, looking up at him, letting my gaze wander over his face. He’s frowning.

“You thought... you both thought that I could do that. That I could kill Derek.” I slip my hand into his, lacing our fingers together and squeezing gently. I kiss his shoulder softly.

“Jack, we, um... we didn’t know what happened. We figured, m-maybe it was an accident, or- or...” Sam explains.

“Like the security guard.”

“That wasn’t your fault either, Jack.” I cut in hastily.

“Yes. Exactly. Like that.” Sam nods. “Jack, look, we were worried, ok? When you left, you were in a dark place. And we didn’t know where you were going and...”

“Thought you were looking for your dad.” Dean cuts in. I lean forward and slap him on the arm gently.

“You mean Lucifer?” Jack asks slowly. “I was scared. I was upset. But... why would I look for him? He’s no one to me. You, Nyssa, Castiel, you’re my family.”

Dean nods in agreement. “Yes, we are. Finding mom? You did a good thing, kid. You did a real good thing.”

Suddenly Jack winces, groaning in agony. I place a hand hesitantly on his knee, and Dean slams on the brakes. “Jack?” Sam asks as both brothers turn around to look at him. I bite my lip, my eyes scanning his face worriedly.

“That... it was angel radio.” Jack groans. “They’ve got Kaia.” Dean hits the steering wheel lightly with his palm before speeding off in the direction Jack indicated. Jack shakes his head, then looks at me, kissing my forehead softly, whispering. “I’m fine.”

We pull up to the warehouse where Jack said the angels keeping Kaia. We pull our angel blades out, and exit the Impala.

We walk cautiously toward a door, and sneak up on a tall male angel. Dean puts his angel blade to his throat before he could react, and makes him show us to where Kaia is. He walks the angel in the direction he indicated with his chin, and we reach a doorway just in time to hear a female angel talking to Kaia.

“Of course you don’t matter. But they think I you do. They’ll come. And when they do, we’ll kill them and take the boy.”

Dean walks the male forward, angel blade still at his neck. “That so? You know, the girl’s right. Your plan does kind of suck.”

“Give us the girl.” Sam adds.

“She’s not what we want.” The female replies. “Give us the boy.”

“Over my dead body.” I hiss, glaring at the woman. I take a step forward to put myself between Jack and her, but he pushes me protectively behind him. I lace my fingers with his, and he squeezes my hand reassuringly.

“Baby, it’s ok.”

“I just got you back.” I whimper softly.

“I’m not going anywhere. I promised, remember?” He smiles at me, and I nod slowly.

The woman ignores me, continuing to talk to my nephilim. “Jack, I don’t wanna hurt you. I wanna help you. You should be among your own kind.”

“My kind? The kind that kills people? That kidnaps people?” Jack says angrily, glaring at the woman.

“You don’t belong with them. Come with us. One home.” My gaze flicks to Jack’s face to gauge his reaction, my heart in my throat, pulse pounding in my ears.

“I am home.” Jack glances at me, then the brothers. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Suddenly the male angel elbows Dean in the stomach, catching him off guard. He wrestles Dean underneath him and raises the angel blade. Sam and I can only stare in shock for a moment as Jack uses his powers to levitate the female angel and throw her through a window. She runs off. Then he uses his powers on Dean and the male, making the angel stab himself with the angel blade he was just about to drive into my hunter’s chest. With a groan of pain, he flames out, and his vessel crumples to a heap. “I got her.” Dean rushes to untie Kaia, while Jack crouches in front of her, scanning her face. “Are you ok?” He asks, a little frown on his face. “No, what the hell was that?” She replies. “Angels.” Sam replies. “Bad angels.” Jack cuts in. “Angels?!” “Yes, and we’re hunters. We kill things like them.” Sam says. “And he’s the son of Lucifer?” She says disbelievingly. She looks sideways at Jack, who nods. “I am. Yes.” “You’re insane.” She looks between the four of us. “Yeah, the whole world’s insane. You get used to it.” Dean cuts in, walking over to Sam and Kaia. “She might be back, she might not.” “Yeah, we should move.” Sam says, and we walk out of the building. I slip my hand into Jack’s, lifting his arm to press a kiss to the back of it. “Don’t worry, we’ll protect you.” Jack glances st Kaia. “Yeah, I don’t think so.” She stops walking. Sam stops, turning around to look at the Kaia, holding up a hand to stop Dean with a hand on his shoulder. “Wait. Hey, Kaia, look, I’m sure this is a lot. Look, we need you. Okay? My brother and I, our- our mother is trapped in- in another world, and- and if you can tell Jack where it is, then we can open a door-“ “And we can save her.” Dean cuts his younger brother off. “So what’s the play?” We all turn our attention to Jack. “Derek said there are sacred sites, places where the veil between worlds are thin, where it’s easy to cross over. I was taking Kaia to the Wind Caves.” “The Wind Caves?” She cuts in. “Let’s roll.” The older Winchester says. “No.” We all look at Kaia. “We just saved your life in there.” “Thanks, but they only wanted me because of you.” “Kaia, we need you to dreamwalk for us, to use your gift.” Jack says, half pleading. “It’s not a gift. It’s a curse. When Derek walked, he was free. He could go see beautiful things, to worlds that were paradises. I wish it was like that for me, but it’s not. I only go to one place- the Bad Place. It’s just blood, and death, and monsters.” Dean takes a step toward Kaia. “Sounds like a lifetime of bad dreams, but-“ Kaia cuts him off. “Bad dreams? When I get hurt over there, I don’t wake up sweaty. I wake up bloody.” She yanks up the sleeve of her sweatshirt, revealing an ugly, jagged scar. “This scar? It’s not the only one. I’m sorry about your mom, but I can’t help you.” “Alright, fine, um... we can find another way. We, um...” Sam says. Just then, Dean pulls his gun out and pulls the hammer. Sam and I look at him in shock. “Dean.” Sam says slowly. “Get in the car.” Dean repeats, motioning with his gun. Then he points the gun straight at Kaia. “Get in the damn car!” Kaia slowly walks towards the Impala. “Really Dean?!” I take a step toward him, but Jack holds me back. Dean turns to Sam. “We’re going to South Dakota.” He stalks toward the car. Sam, Jack and I follow, climbing in. Dean slams the door behind him. Jack crawls in the middle, between Kaia on the right and me on the left. I turn my body towards Jack, laying my head on his shoulder and setting my hand on his knee. He drapes his arm across my shoulders and kisses the top of my head. The atmosphere inside the car is tense. “So now what? We get her to the Wind Caves and what, force her to dreamwalk at gunpoint?” Sam eventually whispers under his breath to his brother. “We Get Mom back, no matter what. Remember?” Dean replies tensely. The car falls into silence again, until Jack turns to Kaia and speaks to her gently. “I’m sorry, about all of this. I was like you, afraid of my powers. But it doesn’t have to be like that. You said that you wished things could’ve been different, and that’s why you reached out to Derek. Derek thought that you could help me, and I could help you.” Kaia’s head whips toward Jack, glaring at him. “Why do you keep saying his name? Derek’s dead because of you.” My hand tenses on Jack’s knee and I start to lean forward, but he rubs my shoulder softly, so I relax. “Five seconds,” he says eventually. “What?” Kaia’s eyes narrow. “Give me five seconds to show you what Derek saw, what I saw with him. It wasn’t just the Bad Place. It was... everything. It’s... amazing.” Kaia hesitates, but eventually agrees. “Five seconds.” Jack lays his hand on the side of Kaia’s face, and electricity crackles. We wait tensely. Finally, he pulls his hand away, and Kaia blinks. “Our powers can be good,” the nephilim says. “We can do good in this world.” Kaia turns away, exhaling sharply. Suddenly, bright headlights flood the interior of the car, causing Dean to jerk the steering wheel to the right. The car drifts into the other lane, finally coming to a stop. We all turn to look out the windows at the car that ran us off the road. “Oh, crap.” Dean says, flooring the accelerator. The tires squeal as he speeds away. He manages to ditch the car following us, and turns off the road eventually, right near the edge of a body of water. “Ok, let’s go. Let’s go.” Sam says. “Out, out, out, out. Jack, Nyssa, come on.” We all climb out the car, and I automatically take Jack’s hand. “Hey! Get ‘em in the boat!” Dean says quickly. We run along a bridge toward a huge, rusted out boat, and turn around to look out toward the road. The sedan pulls in a few moments later, and I put myself between Jack and the female angel once again as she climbs out. “Need that boy, Dean Winchester.” She says as she walks toward us. “Heaven’s running out of angels. Only he can save us.” “Not gonna fucking happen.” I growl angrily, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. Jack pulls me against his side, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. “As far as I’m concerned, you dicks can fry.” Dean grinds out angrily. “Yes, well, you first.” The woman says as two cars suddenly pull in. I gasp softly, and Jack turns me around, pulling me against his chest. My arms tighten around his waist, and he rubs my back. “I’m scared, Jack. I don’t want them to take you. What if they hurt you?” I sniffle. “Shh, baby. It’s ok.” He murmurs softly. As the angels start running toward the boat, we run deeper inside, Jack pulling me along behind him. We stop, and Dean and Sam pull out cans of red spray paint and start painting wardings on the boat. The angels burst through the main door. Jack pulls me behind him, and I hold his hand in both of mine. “What’s happening?” Kaia asks worriedly. Jack looks over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” “We’re screwed, there’s too damn many of them!!” Dean yells just then, coming into the main room and drawing another warding. “We gotta go up. Let’s go!” We run, the brothers stopping every so often to placr wardings. While Sam sprays one, Dean looks down the staircase we just came up. “How long will this warding hold?” He says hurriedly. “I don’t know.” Sam shoots back. We all stop after a while. The younger Winchester puts one last warding. “Hey, Dean. Maybe we let ‘em in, then blast them all away.” “No way.” Dean replies. “They get in here, we’re all dead. Hey, Jack, can you do anything?” “I can try, but they’ll just hit me with angel radio again.” The nephilim replies. “Ok, all right, so we go out guns blazing. Take out as many as we can.” He turns to Kaia. “Kid, sorry to drag you into this, this was not your fight.” “If they get in here, they’ll kill you all and take me.” I whimper softly, furiously blinking away tears. Jack pulls me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. “No they won’t.” Kaia says suddenly, locking eyes with Jack over the top of my head. “You said I could help you find the door to another world, right?” “Yeah.” “Let’s do it. Let’s get out of here.” “Hey, can you take us to our mom?” Sam turns to look at Jack. He hesitates. “Can you do it?!” Dean yells. “I don’t know. I think so.” He says, unsure. “What if something goes wrong?” Sam turns to his brother. “Something already is going wrong. Jack, do it.” Jack grabs a chair, and Kaia sits down. “Are you ready?” He asks, standing behind her. “No, let’s go.” Jack places his hands on the side of Kaia’s head, and they both close their eyes. Electricity crackles, and Jack opens his eyes. They’re glowing. “Ok, I’m there. I’m in the Bad Place.” “Let go.” Jack says. “I can’t.” Kaia whimpers, scared. “Yes, you can.” He replies. Sam calls Dean over to him. “Dean you gotta see this.” “Jack, now!!” Dean yells. “I see her.” “Alright, they’re almost through!!” Dean turns toward Jack. Then Jack gasps softly. “No! Foucus.” Jack says. Kaia grunts. “I’m losing it!” “Almost. Almost.” Suddenly, Kaia starts screaming, and a golden glow surrounds her and Jack, expanding to engulf all of us. Moments later, I hit the ground, then I sit up to see Sam and Dean. Dean stands up and pulls me to my feet. We climb a hill, looking around in confusion. “Where the hell are we?” Dean says. “And where the hell is Jack?!” I start to panic, and Dean pulls me against his chest, kissing the top of my head softly. I reach out a hand to Sam, and he takes it. “We’ll find him, baby. I promise.” “Don’t worry, Shrimp.” Sam adds. I giggle quickly at the nickname. “I’m sure he’s fine.” “No, we gotta find him, I just got him back!” “Hey! Look at me, look at me, baby. We’ll get him back, I promise.” -end of Part One-


End file.
